A Twist of Fate
by McNugget
Summary: Draco Malfoy wants his son to be the best he can be and if that means moving across the country to get him away from a certain Weasley girl, then so be it. But did he forget to take into count the fragile heart he would be breaking by taking his son away?
1. Glances into the Future

**-Chapter 1- **  
Glances into the Future

30th August 2022

"Ah Marietta, how lovely to see you again." Draco Malfoy did not, however, make any move to allow the entrance of his sister-in-law into his home.

"Good evening Draco."

"Asteria is shopping and Scorpius is out with his friends, I'll tell them you called round." Draco made to shut the door but Marietta stuck out her hand. For a split second Draco contemplated shutting the door on her fingers, but opened it with a false smile instead.

"Come now Draco, no need to be irrational. The reason I've come, actually, is to see you."

Draco looked apprehensively at the woman who had done everything in her power to convince her sister _not_ to marry him. Apparently his refusal to slur the muggleborns at luncheons was not acceptable.

"You may want to hear this. It has a great deal to do with our darling Scorpius."

Draco sometimes wondered how long he would have been able to cope with his sister-in-law if it wasn't for her visions. Somehow, the woman had managed to keep on the edge of _just bearable_ by revealing a few visions in Draco's sake. Like rain on his wedding day and the early birth of Scorpius whilst he and his wife were holidaying in the Swiss Alps.

"Come in." Draco stepped aside to allow Marietta into the Malfoy Mansion.

"I still can not believe you've removed almost _all_ of this house's marvellous artefacts." She clicked her tongue and shook her head. As they passed the entrance hall fireplace Draco contemplated goring her with a fire-poker.

"So what can I do for you Marietta?" Draco asked, leading the woman into the closest sitting area to the front exit.

"Oh, it is quite the contrary Draco. This homey visit is unequivocally about what I can do for _you._"

Draco took a seat in the armchair across from Marietta and waited for her to continue.

"Now Draco, just to make myself absolutely clear, I am informing you of this little vision of mine for the sheer basis of protecting my sister and nephew. I do believe that Scorpius has a great deal of potential. He reminds me of myself. That boy could evidently bring a bit of pride back to the Malfoy name and that of all purebloods. He was destined for great things. If I could bare children I would only hope for a facsimile of him."

Draco had to make an effort not to roll his eyes. His sister-in-law was so proud of her pureblood heritage. Of course, as was Draco, but unlike Marietta, he could avoid sneering at muggleborns.

"Is that all? You've come all the way here to tell me that you wish you had a carbon copy of my son. Do I have to put a shielding charm on the boy at threat of abduction?"

"Don't you slur me Draco Malfoy. I am here to give you the key to freeing your son from his unambiguous future."

Draco stiffened the slightest bit. Marietta was yet to be wrong when it came to her visions.

"I am quite disturbed to say that young Scorpius has gotten himself involved with a filthy breed. Though this lewd girl's father comes from a long line of purebloods, they are the most unscrupulous of the lot."

"A Weasley," Draco muttered, forgetting to bite his tongue.

"Worse actually; a Granger-Weasley."

Hearing this, Draco became suddenly overwrought. Sure, Potter and his mob had saved him from being charred to death, but was biting his tongue every time he was about to insult a Mudblood not enough of a thankyou? Just because they saved his life did not mean he wanted his son involved with Granger's know-it-all daughter.

Draco had only met her once, at the birthday party of one of the few friends her and Scorpius shared. It must have been seven years ago now.  
The little attention-seeker had introduced herself to Scorpius with her middle name included and a brief history of her mother and father's relationship with the legendary _Harry Potter._ Draco had disliked the girl instantly. She was a spitting image of her mother, physically and also, as it seemed, mentally.

"Go on," Draco urged a smirking Marietta.

"You have very little time to stop it, I'd say a week at most. I can not see the exact moment. Just time brackets. You're lucky there are only two more days until school goes back. But if you do not act quickly, young Scorpius will make a mistake that will ignite a chain-reaction and gravely inflict his chances at success in future."

Draco half-sighed half-groaned. Would this irritating woman _ever_ get to the point? "What are you talking about?" He spoke through his clenched teeth.

Marietta jumped up from her armchair.

"_LOVE, _Draco! I'm talking about _love__—_all consuming, set-in-stone, irresistible _love__—. _Our Scorpius is falling for that snotty little brat and they're going to get very deeply involved if you do not _do something _to put an end to it _immediately!_"

Draco jumped up. "What am I supposed to do Marietta?! Forbid him from seeing her?"

Marietta shook her head. "'Tis too late for that, he'll just disobey you. A change of schools would be best, a cease of communication. Make her believe that he left her with no reason and made no attempt to contact her."

Draco pushed his fingers through his hair and sat back down. "How can I do that to my son? What am I supposed to tell him?"

"Make something up Draco. I can see further than most and trust me, you'll be thankful. You're saving his future here." Marietta stood from her armchair. "I hope you care enough about your son to make the right decision, Draco." She nodded and left.

Draco sighed. He loved his son, and what ever it was that Marietta saw in the sixteen-year-olds future with the Weasley girl was obviously not good. He could have doubted her motives, but Draco knew that Marietta cared for Scorpius as much as his own mother did.

**Well review, let me know what you think and I'll update!**


	2. Nine Months

**-Chapter 2-**  
Nine Months

"Scorpius, what are you doing here?" Rose sat up straight from where she'd been sunbathing in her grandmother's back yard.

Scorpius grinned, looking her up and down in all of her half-naked glory.

Rose gasped and pulled a towel over her bikini-clad body.

"Who's here?" Scorpius hissed over the fence.

"James, Lily, Albus, Hugo, Grandma and Pop."

Scorpius sighed, "the whole gang huh?"

Rose pulled her jeans and t-shirt over her freckled body and ran across the lawn on her tiptoes, peeping to check no one was watching from the blinds in the kitchen.

"I thought we had agreed not to see each other outside of Hogwarts, it's too risky." Rose told the cotton-clad boy when she got to the fence.

"I'm sick of this Rosie! I haven't seen you the whole summer holidays. I'm sick of sneaking around; I don't care what my father thinks! I love you! I LOVE YOU ROSE WEA-," Rose clamped her hand over Scorpius' mouth.

"Oh please Scorpius, be quiet. I know you hate sneaking around, but think about it. Do you really think your dad will be happy to know that you've been dating a Granger-Weasley behind his back for a whole nine months?"

Scorpius cupped Rose's face in his hands.

"I don't care. I don't care in the slightest. I just want to be with you."

Rose let herself relax in his cool hands for a moment before she removed them from her face.

"My dad…"

"I know."

"And my Mum."

"Uh-huh."

"Not to mention the fact that I spent the first four and a half years of school begging my parents to send me somewhere far, far away from you." Despite the tense atmosphere, both couldn't help but grin.

"Come out Rose."

"Sorry?"

"Come on, sneak out, it's our nine month anniversary, I have a surprise for you." Rose slowly shook her head, thinking it over.

If Grandma or Grandad Weasley found out she'd snuck out they'd tell her mum and dad, and then they'd know what was going on, then James and Hugo would find out and make Scorpius' life a living hell. Not to mention she wouldn't even be allowed to walk to the corner shop without being watched. Why did her family have to be so freaking _huge_?

"Please Rose. I have to give you you're anniversary present…"

Rose took one last glance backwards.

She sighed, "okay, I'll tell Grandma I'm going for a walk. I'll be back."

Rose sprinted across the lawn towards the porch.

"I'm going for a walk Grandma!" Rose slipped her thongs on her feet, hoping to make a quick exit.

"Now you hang on missy," _damn! _"Why the rush?"

Rose spun around and began to jog on the spot. "No rush, I'm just restless, you know, all that lying still, sunbaking."

"Did you say you were going for a walk?" Lily asked, jumping the last four stairs.

"Maybe you can go with your cousin Lily?" Grandma Weasley suggested.

Rose exchanged a pleading look at Lily. At first she crinkled her forehead, then she cocked her eyebrow. "No, it's okay grandma, I have… uh, homework to do, you know. There's only tomorrow left before we have to go back to Hogwarts." Grandma Weasley seemed perplexed and suspicious at the excuse of homework on Lily, but she threw the girls a suspicious look and disappeared into the kitchen anyway.

Lily followed her, passing Rose with a hiss of: "I want to know the details." Then she too disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

Rose ran across the back lawn and unlatched the back gate. Scorpius took her hand and they sprinted down the street. It wasn't until they had rounded the corner that they stopped to catch their breath. A giggle broke from Rose's lips and within seconds both were grabbing for each other, gasping for air.

"I've missed you Scorp." Rose smiled, burying her head into the crook of Scorpius' neck.

"I've missed you too." Scorpius took Rose's hand and whispered a 'hold on' into her ear.

With a jerk behind the navel and a pulling in the throat they landed on the soft grass of a meadow.

"Wow, this is so beautiful." Rose gasped, forgetting to scold Scorpius for apparating when he didn't have his licence.

The meadow was green and stretched on. Further on there were yellow and purple and white flowers amongst the green. There was meadow for as far as the eye could see. Only a single tree, surrounded by soft grass and purple flowers broke the continuous field.

"Where are we? How did you find this place?"

Rose spun around to look at Scorpius, only to find he had been watching her the whole time. She suddenly felt flustered.

"I actually don't know where we are. This is the very first place I successfully apparated to. Mother and Father were arguing about Aunt Marietta's last visit and I just shut my eyes, imagined a beautiful peaceful place, and it turns out it actually existed." Rose reached up onto her tiptoes and kissed Scorpius.

For four and a half years he had teased and ridiculed her. She knew she liked him, right from the beginning, but he didn't seem to feel at all remotely the same. It was the worst. At least if she had despised him the way he despised her, she wouldn't have been hurt by his cruel comments and the mean things he did. But she did, so they hurt more than a slap… from Lily… now _that_ was saying something!

It had only taken Scorpius Malfoy four years to realise his feelings for Rose Granger-Weasly. At first he was distraught! How could his stupid heart have done something so preposterous to him?! He had been raised to sneer down at the Weasleys. They were, after all, the filthiest of purebloods. As for the Grangers… well who even knew the Grangers anyway? Hermione Granger may be the head of the Law Enforcement department at the Ministry of Magic, but she was a _mudblood!_ How could this have happened? To him of all people! His Aunt told him every visit that she had seen it, that he would be great and that he would make his mother and father everlastingly proud with the pride he would bring back to the Malfoy name. Surely having feelings for a hybrid of the two worst types of wizarding families was not going to bring this pride.

She had been watching her cousin train for the upcoming Quidditch match. Lily Potter… now that was an interesting girl. Potter and Slytherin. Scorpius, of course, was on the Quidditch team. He was their best beater. Rose had been sitting on the railing of the stands, not even watching the game. She had her notepad in hand and was scribbling furiously, looking up every so often to watch the sun set.

Scorpius was on the extreme outfield and bludgers barely strayed so wide.

"Scorpius! Pay attention!" The Potter seeker had screamed and he missed the bludger that had hurled straight for him. It passed him by an inch and cracked Rose in the back of the head. She fell from where she had been strategically balanced and began to hurdle towards the hard ground.

At first Scorpius didn't know how to react. It wasn't until Lily Potter sped towards the ground, screaming for him to catch Rose.

He had, and with ease. He was the fastest flier at Hogwarts. But that didn't mean his heart wasn't beating a thousand miles a minute when he pulled up into a hover.

She had opened her eyes then and looked at him. There was something in her eyes. Scorpius wasn't quite sure what it was, but he'd seen it before. It was the look Mary-Jane got when Spider-man saved her from the green Goblin. It was the look Marsha got when the great wizard Randolf of the South Sea saved her from Gabriel… It was the look the damsel always got when the hero saved her.

It took him a whole week to confess how he felt to her and another three months of trying to convince her to give him the time of day… but of course, eventually, she had given him a chance.

Rose poked Scorpius in the ribs, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Ouch," he whined, rubbing his side.

Rose pulled a face and Scorpius pounced at her, missing by inches.

"You're going to have to learn to catch up young grasshopper." Scorpius jumped up and Rose screamed, running away from him.

Eventually both ended up lying in the tree in the flowers, laughing and poking each other.

"I have something for you." Scorpius dug in his pocket and pulled out a small box. Rose looked apprehensively at it.

Scorpius laughed. "Don't worry, it isn't anything to be afraid of."

Rose opened the box to find a silver heart locked, encrusted with tiny diamonds.

"Scorpius, it's beautiful!" Rose handed it to Scorpius and he put it on for her.

"Thankyou." Rose smiled and jabbed him in the ribs.

Scorpius laughed pinning Rose's hands above her head. "I have you now."

Rose smiled and Scorpius smacked his lips down on hers. He released her wrists and she snaked her arms around his neck.

Somehow, things began to go deeper than they had ever before and soon rose was pulling Scorpius' shirt over his head.

Scorpius unbuttoned Rose's jeans but stopped.

"Rose-,"

Rose kissed him, silencing his plea.

"I love you Scorpius. I love you."

Scorpius brought his hands up to her face, making sure he had her full attention.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked, purely for her sake.

"Yes Scorpius, I'm sure." And Rose brought her lips back to his.

It was tight and awkward and Rose found it hard to breathe. Everything was so tight and Scorpius was so heavy on top of her. When his lips weren't connected with her skin they were mouthing a sorry. Rose had cried slightly as her hymn had torn, but Scorpius held her and kissed her and though it wasn't perfect, it was what they both needed and Rose wouldn't have preferred to be anywhere else.

**So there you have it! Just visit my profile for a pic of the locket! I want Reviews please!!**


	3. Satisfied

**-Chapter 3-  
**Satisfied

Scorpius Malfoy apparated to the street corner of the Burrow.

Rose turned to Scorpius, trying to mask the smile on her face. Scorpius smiled and kissed her on the head.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered into her ear.

"I'm a little sore, but besides that," she looked up at him then, into his smoky eyes. "I'm perfect."

Scorpius leaned his head back and looked towards the darkening sky. He breathed in deeply and then looked back at Rose. Beautiful Rose. Perfect, spectacular, fantastic Rose.

"What are you grinning about?" Rose asked, catching the stupid grin on Scorpius' face.

This only made Scorpius grin harder.

"I don't know what the word is." He began, the grin wavering slightly.

"Explain it to me. We'll figure it out."

Scorpius kissed Rose on the head before he began.

"It's how I feel. It's like, my mother and father don't know what I'm doing and every moment I am around you is distressing my aunty," Rose's smile wavered a little, she was pretty sure that this wasn't routine post-first-time-sex conversation. "If my friends found out, I would never hear the end of it. It's like they _really_ hate you for no reason whatsoe-,"

"SCORP! Stop! Are we going to stand here and talk about how everyone on _your_ side of the fence hates me?" Rose jabbed Scorpius hard in the ribs as she indicated his friends and family.

Scorpius looked down at Rose then began to laugh.

"What?!" Rose demanded.

Scorpius just laughed harder.

Rose stood up straight and wiped the childish expression off of her face.

"I hate it when you make me act like a little kid."

Scorpius finished his laugh and then kissed Rose on the forehead until he felt her frown relax.

"You have to let me finish." He smiled.

"Well okay, but cut out the 'your friends and family hate me and you don't know why' stuff okay?"

Scorpius smiled, "Okay."

He tightened his arms around Rose.

"I'm happy. I'm so much happier then I've ever been. I don't care who doesn't like that we're together. I don't care when my mother screams at me or when my mates call me names. It's like, if I could stay like this forever, I would… what's the word for that?"

"Satisfied." Rose muttered, without even realising.

"Yes! That's it. I am totally and completely satisfied."

Rose smiled softly.

"What are you thinking about?" Scorpius whispered in her ear.

Rose looked up. "I don't want things to ever change… I love you."

"Maybe it doesn't have to."

Rose opened her mouth but the only noise heard came from down the street.

"ROSE! ROSE GRANGER-WEASLEY, WERE ARE YOU?!" Rose pulled Scorpius around the corner.

"It's Gran!" Rose eyed her watch. "Bullocks! I've supposedly been walking for three hours now." Scorpius laughed.

"This isn't funny! What do I tell her?"

A cheeky grin spread across Scorpius' face. "Just tell her you got kidnapped and you had hot sex under a tree."

Rose smiled a little but hit Scorpius nonetheless. "This isn't funny."

"ROSE WEASLEY, COME HERE **NOW**!"

"I have to go!" Rose straightened up her clothing and began to turn the corner but Scorpius pulled her back. His lips connected with hers and it only took her a few moments to stop squirming and to melt into his arms. This is where she felt right. Where she fitted so that no one else could get to her. This is where she belonged.

Rose smiled up at Scorpius.

"I'll see you in two days." Then she turned the corner and began to power walk towards the Burrow, as though she'd been doing exactly that the past three hours.

**Well I hope you liked it! This is where the suspense begins! Please drop me a review and I'll update depending on how many reviews will determine how soon I update.**


	4. Testosterone and Estrogen

Chapter 2

**-Chapter 4-  
**Testosterone and Estrogen

"Good evening Father," Scorpius smiled as he entered the dining room. He had just arrived home and his mother was sitting at the dining table with a glass of chardonnay, indicating that dinner was to be soon.

"Scorpius darling, how was your day?" His mother asked. Immediately Scorpius knew that his mother and father had undertaken in an argument. His mother was always a little happier around him, thankyou to Mr. Jumbo Bottle of Chardonnay. Always a little rosier.

_Rose… _

"My day was fine Mother. I went for a walk down Diagon Alley with Wilhelm Zambini to make sure I had everything for school."

His mother's cheery smile turned to plastic and Scorpius knew he'd hit _smack bang_ on the conversation topic. This expression pulled Scorpius from the beginning of another 'he and Rose' fantasy.

_No Scorpius, this is not the time to daydream!_

"Son, your mother and I have made a decision."

_Oh crap… not a _joint _decision._

"We've decided that we'd like you to finish your education at Durmstrang."

Scorpius dropped the fork he had been examining. What ever horrible news he had expected, it for sure was not this.

"What?"

"Now son, your mother and I have looked into this and we feel that it is the best thing. The teachers are better informed on what they are teaching and the school has an almost impeccable reputation."

Scorpius shot up out of his chair. "But why? What did I do wrong? There is nothing overly horrible about Hogwarts! Why the change now?"

Draco placed his newspaper flat on the table. "I am your father Scorpius and what I say goes. Your mother bought your new robes and books today so you are all set. Now I suggest tomorrow you stay in the house and think about how you talk to your mother and me."

Scorpius threw a look of betrayal to his mother before pushing out his chair and storming off.

"Ahm, Scorpius darling, what about dinner?"

"I'M NOT HUNGRY!" Scorpius yelled back, already down the hall and half way up the first staircase.

"There you are Rose. Where have you been?" Grandma Weasley insisted, not happy at all.

"I'm sorry Gran, I went for a walk but then I met up with someone and we had hot-," Rose's eyes shot open and she was jerked from her daydream as she realised what she was about to say. "-fudge!" She recuperated. "We had hot fudge and we just lost track of time."

Grandma Weasley eyed Rose. "Rose Susan, I have raised many children, your father included. I know when someone is lying to me."

Rose forced a smile as she continued. "I'm being truthful Gran. I met up with Zara as I was passing the ice-cream parlour. She was supposed to be on her way to her piano lesson but she _hates_ the piano so I suggested we have hot fudge. I just don't want her mother to find out that I was with her whilst she was bludging her piano lesson or I'll never be asked to baby-sit for them again." For a slight second Rose was not sure if her Gran would believe that she was eating ice-cream with a nine-year-old for three hours but then Grandma Weasley nodded.

"Well okay, but no more distracting Zara from her piano lessons. If she doesn't want to do them then it's up to her to break the news to her mother."

Rose nodded and then turned to head up the stairs.

"Tell everyone dinner's in twenty minutes and that Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione will be here in ten."

Rose opened the door to the first room that James had clamed only to find him lying on his bed outside of his pants.

"OH MY GOD!" Rose pulled the door shut and stood in front of it, trying to eliminate all images of her cousin's masturbation from her mind.

"What is it Rose?" Grandma Weasley yelled up the stairs.

"Nothing! It was just an, um, spider."

Rose knocked silently on the door and James spoke an awkward 'come in'. Rose however, did not. She stuck her head in and looked straight at a spot on one of the walls.

"Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes, Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny will be here in ten. Where's Hugo?"

"In the spare room." James mumbled. "Hey Roe, I'm urm, sorry you had to se-,"

Rose squeezed her eyes shut, "NO! No, its okay… let's just, um, forget about it." Then she shut the door. Pressing her cool hands up to her burning cheeks she made her way up the hallway to the room Albus stayed in.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Rose opened to door. Hugo was sitting on his bed reading a book, feeding an occasional treat to his big tawny Éclatant.

"Hello Ecky." Rose patted Éclatant.

"Please Rose; you dumb him down when you call him Ecky. Éclatant means excellent." Victoire had spent the entire summer holidays teaching Albus fluent French. It had begun to get on everyone's nerves; all the spitting and gagging and chocking of pronunciation.

Rose smiled and passed on the same news to Albus that she had to James.

The next room was the spare room. Rose knocked twice and opened the door without delay only to find her brother on top of Mareeka Brown with his hand up her shirt.

"For Merlin's sake! Does _no one _lock the door? And besides, what is this, a brothel?" Rose yelled the instructions she'd been informed to give and slammed the door shut.

She knocked sharply on the door of the room she shared with Lily.

"I swear Lily, if you're in there having sex then that'll just be the cheese on the cake!" Lily pulled open the door half a smile on her face.

"Cheese on the cake?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Shut up alright?" and Rose told the story to Lily.

"Well, you're having a good day aren't you?"

Rose shrugged, "not really."

There were a few minutes of silence as Rose pulled open the window.

"Sooooo. Whilst we're on the subject of sexually fuelled afternoons; what did you get up to this arvo?"

Rose's head shot up. "What do you mean? I went for a walk."

Lily laughed, "come on, I'm not stupid, besides, you're a sucky liar… what'd you do?"

**Dun duh! Please review!! And I'll update!**


	5. Disaster!

**OH MY GOD**

**OH MY GOD! YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE THIS!!**

**_I went to work the other day and threw my keys to Grace so that she could open the door and my USB must have fallen off my key chain without me noticing coz it was gone. And when I went back to look for it I found it but it'd been RUN OVER!! OMFG! THAT THING WAS MY LIFE!!_**

**What will I do?!**

**THAT'S ALL OF MY STORIES!**


End file.
